


药糖

by aiyaqiezhu



Category: Chinese comedian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyaqiezhu/pseuds/aiyaqiezhu
Summary: 全文在lofter上
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

高峰的舌头灵巧地伸进来，刮过他的牙床，用舌尖挑逗着他的口腔黏膜，然后才与他的舌头温柔的交缠在一起。 结束了这个潮湿漫长的吻，栾云平发出轻微的笑声：“好像不是很可怕？” 

高峰并不是个擅长对抗欲望的人，事实是，面对栾云平他连产生这种想法都很困难。这是他第一次想要与人发生如此亲密的关系，但这并不意味着他没耐心——他非常，非常地有耐心，因为这人让他觉得捧在手心都嫌怠慢了。 

“别害怕。”他说，双手去解栾云平领口的扣子，那玩意有点滑，他试了几次也不成功。栾云平轻笑了一下，“直接扯了不就得了？” 然后他听话的双手用力，一阵悉悉索索的响声，扣子散落在这个屋子里的每个角落，而栾云平只是安稳坐在那儿，仰着头暴露出脖颈，像对着一头野兽露出他最脆弱的部分。 这种毫无保留的信赖让高峰心脏饱涨着，他轻轻抱起栾云平，那人上身奶白色腻滑的肌肤让他呼吸一滞：“我们去床上。” 

他离开床边，走到墙边关掉了电灯。光线消失的瞬间黑暗在四周弥散开来，将他们包裹在这一小片混沌中。也许是因为黑暗，栾云平觉得自己对声音更敏感了，他听见窗外鸟儿扑棱棱飞过的声音，他听见人们在远处的絮语，他听见不远处的小商店门口卖糖葫芦的吆喝声。 他听见脚步声，甩掉了拖鞋，赤着的脚落在地毯上，那声音几不可闻。实际上栾云平甚至能想象他的眼睛闪闪发亮的样子。 

令高峰大跌眼镜的是，他感觉到快感从下腹漫溢上来，一波一波地涌动着。这位十指不沾阳春水的小少爷，正趴在他两腿间，努力而青涩的吞吐着取悦他。高峰有些慌张的向后退了一点，从温暖的口腔里退到空气中的感觉并不怎么样。

“脏。”他说。可是下一刻他就又被温暖潮湿再一次包围，没有一丝犹豫。他听见栾云平嘴里含着他的东西模糊不清地说：“我喜欢。” 栾云平突然凑过来讨吻，嘴唇覆盖上高峰的，同时他的手也加快了速度。他们彼此沉默着，在黑暗里喘息着。光线昏暗，只勾勒出两个紧靠在一起的身影。

“对不起。”高峰爱怜的说着，伸手揩去他脸上和嘴角的白浊。他从栾云平身上站起来，摸索着什么，然后他凑到栾云平的大腿根上亲了一口，手指粘着些冰冷的东西抹在栾云平的穴口周围。

“凡士林，新买的。”他伴随着逐渐逸散开的气味得意地笑着，手指伸进去，冰冷的液体也随着摩擦的动作逐渐变得温暖起来。他听到栾云平的呼吸又乱了起来，还不忘问他：“你买这个干什么？”他亲了亲栾云平的腿根：“那天看你嘴唇有点干，买给你的。”

“瞎花钱。”栾云平嗔怪的用大腿轻轻夹了下他的头。 “够了。”栾云平有点害羞地说道，两只手扶着自己的膝盖温柔且毫无保留的向他打开自己。你是我的。高峰想着。而我也是你的。

高峰猛力撞进来，让栾云平打了个哆嗦，下腹不自觉地收缩，快感一路顺着他的脊椎爬上来，在他脑子里爆开。高峰的动作变得更快，他之前从来没想过原来做这事是这种感觉，内心饱胀又柔软地一塌糊涂，只想把最好的所有东西都给身下的人才好。 他忍不住俯下身，轻轻吻住了栾云平白皙的耳朵。


	2. Chapter 2

举报的司马😃😃😃😃😃😂😃😃😃😃😃😃😃😃😃😃


	3. 点previous chapter

听薛良一语来相告 满腹骄矜顿雪消  
人情冷暖凭空造 谁能移动它半分毫  
我正不足她正少 她为饥寒我为娇  
分我一只珊瑚宝 安她半世凤凰巢  
忙把梅香我低声叫


End file.
